What He Means To Me
by YenGirl
Summary: A collection of short Points Of Views written in 1st person style where each chapter will contain one character’s POV on another character. Implied relationships include respect, friendship, yaoi, hate, etc.
1. Chap 1: Aido's POV on Kaname

**Summary:** This is a collection of short POVs written in 1st person style. Each chapter will contain one character's POV on another character. For example, this chapter has Hanabusa Aido's POV on Kaname Kuran. The relationships between the characters can be either yaoi, friendship, acquaintance or even _-gasp!-_ hate, if I can actually bring myself to write that! LOL… It won't be action-oriented though hence the 'T' rating.

**Author Notes:** We all know what Hanabusa Aido thinks about his idol, Kaname Kuran. But what goes through his mind at the mention of the pureblood? The hints on Kaname's past in this chapter are inspired by some awesome VK stories from **Blackened Wing, Sagakure** and **IncaGold27**.

** Appreciation:** This came about courtesy of some very cute plot bunnies packed into my suitcase last week when I wasn't looking and an idea for a one shot took only two minutes to morph into a possibility of multiple chapters (following the predictable YenGirl principle, LOL!). The bunnies were stealthily packed by **Blackened Wing **and the doubtful wisdom of starting a new story without first finishing my current ones was roundly encouraged by **AgateLinks**. So thank you, ladies… I think! :D

**Rating:** 'T' rated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. I couldn't because the deep plots have left me speechless with wonder, the beautiful art has left me in a drooling frenzy and I can only thank Matsuri-sensei again and again for creating something that has become my current obsession.

-- Chapter Start --

Kaname Kuran. _Powerful. Compelling. Dynamic._

The sheer strength of the power he wields, the birthright of his pure blood holds you in awe. His very aura bespeaks of the higher being he is and his compelling personality insists that you cede to him, to obey his every wish, to uphold his every principle, to be whatever it is he wants you to be. Yes, the very fact that he is a pureblood demands from me absolute obedience and unwavering loyalty. Yet there is no reluctance at all from me at having to do so, I do it willingly. He is a pureblood with both ability and right to bend others to his will, and there are very few left in our world who can oppose him. Yet I would not be one of those, even if I could. It is my choice to remain forever loyal to him.

Kaname Kuran. _Demanding. Honest. Fair._

He is a leader like no other. He inspires others to follow him not because they _have_ to, but because they _want_ to. Despite the hardships and tribulations of his childhood, he is caring, good hearted, kind, fair, wise and just. But incur his wrath and… I know, I have tasted his anger and can still hear the chilling words he directed at me, feel the blows he dealt me, all forever remain fresh in my mind. But what hurt me more than the actual physical contact, what made me want to curl up and die of shame was the look on his face at those times – displeasure written in the fiery coals of his eyes, in those tightened lips, normally full and relaxed, in the bite of the slaps from those graceful, beautiful hands. I had disappointed him and many were the tears of remorse I shed in private. Not of resentment, never. I deserved each and every one of my punishments and I will never hate him - I can't. I can only follow him and love him.

Kaname Kuran. _Strong. Brave. Enduring._

His very personality – quiet but steely, calls to mind iron will and supple steel… a blade that has been tested time and again, been through the fire of trials that would break a lesser, less finely wrought sword. And yet he survived, a gleaming weapon made even stronger, more graceful, more brilliant, by that which tried to break it. A power to be reckoned with, but housed in a frame almost too delicate, almost too slender to hold it all. A god that is physically perfect to the eye and all other senses. No, I do not just respect and love Kaname Kuran, I revere him and idolise him like no other.

And yet…

He is not invincible, not really. When I first met him, I thought he was. But over time, brief glimpses of past tortures were unintentionally revealed to me in the form of mental scars he still carries with him, buried deep inside his soul and carved upon his heart. Of the times in his past when he was not in control but the one controlled, when he was under the threat of those who opposed him, threatened him and tried to break that noble, proud spirit… because he was a pureblood, because they wanted his power, because they craved the indescribably pure and heady elixir flowing in his veins. I myself have smelled that pure blood and I know its siren power upon my weaker senses. But God help me, I would not take it even if I could. And as for the hazy details of his past, I understand that its details can never be made known to me. It is something that must forever be concealed, for a pureblood must always be seen as invincible. I understand that.

But knowing that he suffered, and grievously too, makes my blood boil like nothing on earth can. The mere whisper of the pain and humiliation he has had to endure fill me with blinding rage unlike any I have ever known. The urge within my heart to hit back at those who tormented him, to kill them, rip them apart is so strong I fear I would lose my dignity and disgrace myself by showing the extent of my emotions in front of him.

And yet… would it be so wrong if I did show him how I feel? There is nothing I want to hide from him after all. Because he is not just any pureblood, he is Kaname Kuran, the pureblood I revere, the one I worship. He inspires in me the deepest loyalty and devotion, and he knows it. He knows how I feel about him, he knows of the things I would do for him, the lengths I would go to please him, and all of them regardless of the cost to my pride. Knowing that he is fully aware of my devotion to him should embarrass me, should instill in me the caution to not show my feelings for him so transparently. Yes, I should do that… and yet I can't hide how I feel. Or perhaps more accurately, I won't. Because I want him to know how I feel about him. It may be difficult to understand the workings of his mind and his heart, the causes he hold dear to his heart, like his wish for everlasting peace between humans and vampires. But because this is his wish, I respect it and obey it as best I can.

I know that he does not trust me with everything. There are others who know him in ways I never will. There are others he trusts with his secrets, his hopes and his dreams. Some were a part of his past, others will share in his future. I will not be one of them, privileged to know him intimately and be in the rightful position to offer him love, comfort and warmth. To hold him and be a safe haven for him.

But that is all right to me. Because I stand firmly within his inner circle. I am one of the few he trusts with his life, and the lives of those he would give his own life for. And just like how I would give my life for Kaname Kuran in an instant, so I would do the same for those he would die for.

It is okay. I may not be the place where he can lay down his burdens, I may not have the comforting shoulder he leans on, I may not own the warm pair of arms that offer him unconditional love and support but I _can_ and I _will_ make safe those very persons who are those things to Kaname Kuran... I swear it upon my life.

Because he is Kaname Kuran - _my_ pureblood leader, _my_ idol.

-- Chapter End --


	2. Chap 2: Aido's POV on Zero

**Author Notes:** So we now know what Aido thinks of his idol, Kaname Kuran. And what does he thinks of Kaname's other half, Zero Kiriyu? I probably sound like a broken record by now but I have no qualms in admitting to being inspired by the ever awesome VK stories from **Blackened Wing **and** Sagakure**.

**Assumption:** That Kaname and Zero are already lovers, fresh out of my Taking the Next Step story or **Blackened Wing**'s gorgeous Blood Moon story. And both came about because of Crimson Door. But of course :D

-- Chapter Start --

_Zero Kiriyu._

Vampire hunter turned vampire. Level D. The lowest class of vampires, just one step away from blood-crazed madness. A rude, angst-filled character, blatantly disrespectful of protocol, completely and deliberately ignorant about the correct order of things.

Yes, Zero Kiriyu is all of the above.

But it isn't all he is. Because he is also Kaname Kuran's lover. He holds that coveted position - consciously or unconsciously longed by all vampires of either gender - of belonging to Kaname Kuran, pureblood. Of holding that important and most pleasant task of being able to love, comfort and shelter Kaname. Of being in the position to both give and receive pleasure from him. Because Kaname is just and fair. There is no doubt whatsoever that the pureblood would give back as much as he would take.

And Kaname Kuran does treat him, Zero Kiriyu, as an equal. Not as a slave or a thrall or someone below him, to be forever at his beck and call, to be totally obedient in anything his master wanted and grateful for any crumbs of affection received but as an _equal_. Kiriyu's place is unequivocally and without question, by Kaname's side. His lover, his friend… his equal. Do you know what that means? Could life get any better for Zero Kiriyu?

I think not.

There was a time when I was jealous, bitterly jealous of anyone who held Kaname's affections, his love, his respect and his esteem. It was a total shock to me when Kaname first chose to reveal his blood bond and relationship with Kiriyu to the few of us, on the morning of Chairman Cross' funeral. Yes, I was shocked. And because Kiriyu wasn't exactly what I deemed – worthy – I was angry as well. Very much so. But only because I thought Kaname deserved someone far, far better, someone who would truly appreciate their position, the precious gift they held… even if I don't know who that person could be. I don't even consider myself worthy, although if the chance came, I would grab it. Grab it with both hands and never let go.

Well, my notion of 'better' did not correspond with Kaname's view, and for a long time, this discontent festered in my heart and would manifest itself if I weren't careful. I controlled it as much as I could as I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that my pureblood leader's life and future were firmly entwined with an ex-human's. How on earth could it be? It was something so difficult for me to understand and accept, but I glad to say that I have since come to terms with it and with good reason.

Because I know now that Kiriyu is as loyal to Kaname as I am. He loves my beloved pureblood leader as much as I do. He would give his life for Kaname without a second's thought. And Kiriyu cares for that precious heart and that special soul as deeply and as carefully as he does his own. All right, so he cares for them even more than he does his own. It - it is enough. Just barely.

No, truly, it _is_ enough because Kiriyu's love for Kaname is truly of the deepest kind, one that has weathered a storm of uncertainty, misunderstandings and doubt. After all, he comes from a long line of distinguished vampire hunters… the natural enemy of all vampires. He is also a Level D vampire, technically the lowest class of vampires in our hierarchy, just one step away from madness.

Despite all this, and very likely because he has no other person left in this world to love, Kiriyu poured all of himself into loving just one person. My pureblood leader, Kaname Kuran. Into being both a person and a place where Kaname can let his guard down and just be himself. I would say that he has succeeded, for Kaname trusts him implicitly now – with his life and with his heart.

Yes, Kaname loves Kiriyu. _No one_ who has seen the way he looks at that ex-human, with pure love, gentle tenderness and sincere respect in his eyes can ever doubt that. _No one_ who has witnessed the real efforts undertaken by Kaname in every aspect of Kiriyu's life can ever doubt that. I have seen the other ways Kaname shows his love for Kiriyu. Simply by being his lover, Kiriyu has indeed become _someone_, someone under Kaname's protection and tutelage. Kiriyu has attained a status in Kaname's innermost circle that none of us nobles can ever dream of obtaining. He is now closer to Kaname than any of us.

And because I can see that Kaname is truly happy when he is with Kiriyu, I rejoice.

Even if Kiriyu does not treat Kaname the way we do – the way _I _do - with the utmost respect and deference he deserves. He treats Kaname like he would any other person, rather than a deity. Most of us can't do that - I know I can't. I have been raised differently from him. I can't change who I am and I can't forget who Kaname is either.

But perhaps that is what Kaname craves, to have someone he can be himself with. It is OK with him to be treated like that. I can't say I am perfectly reconciled to hear Kiriyu challenge Kaname, to witness him voicing out the less than completely respectful remarks, even if they have lessened considerably of late. But sometimes, the very brazenness of that ex-human's behaviour and his attitude rankles, leaving me angry, confused and embarrassed. All on behalf of Kaname.

But it is OK with my pureblood leader to be treated like that, to not mind even being called an idiot sometimes, to be amused and entertained rather than upset. Oh, I can sense the true affection in Kiriyu's voice, I know from that teasing tone he intends Kaname no harm and beneath that light hearted banter they exchange when they think no one is watching, there lies true love for one another.

More importantly, Kiriyu does make Kaname happy. And above all, I _want_ Kaname to be happy. I want that for him so much, so desperately.

So I have resigned myself into accepting how Kiriyu treats Kaname. And failing that, to at least ignore it. Life is strange... and stranger now that although Kiriyu was very much alone in the past, he is not anymore. I… I really want to tell him this one day - I don't care if he laughs at me. After all, I was the first one who opposed him and I am the last one to accept him now.

But I do want Kiriyu to know that he has friends now - good, loyal friends who truly care for him. Perhaps he would think that this is only because of the person he loves. But that is not wholly true. It is also because of the person he _is_. The person we have come to know and respect.

So he is Zero Kiriyu - vampire hunter turned vampire, Level D, sometimes rude, occasionally disrespectful and usually ignorant. But still, someone important enough in my book to warrant -

My attention.

My loyalty.

My friendship.

And above all, my protection.

-- Chapter End --


End file.
